


Finally

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, Celebrations, F/M, Love is in the Air, New Year's Kiss, guild, privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: Based off a picture I found of Laxus and Mira kissing secretly.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fandom One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 25





	Finally

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Natsu yells for the fifth time as he hops around the room without losing any of the energy he seems to be radiating. 

Mirajane chuckles as she cleans one of the beer mugs that one of the many guild members had placed on the counter for her. She can't help but smile fondly at her guild, she has always loved the holidays. She loves spending it with all of her friends because it just makes them even more special.

"NATSU! Stop your going to break something!" Lucy yells getting up from the bar stool and storming over to him as if it's going to help him stop doing what he always does.

"Stupid Flamebrain," Gray grumbles as be sits with his back to the bar counter watching the chaos that is New Years. He has his arm around Juvia as she leans into his side smiling fondly at everyone. 

"I cont believe it's already almost a new year," Juvia says out loud before turning around to look at Mira. "Can you?"

"No, it's already gone by so fast I could barely keep up. I feel like I haven't accomplished much this year so it also kind of sucks that it's here already," Mira answers to which Juvia nods in understanding before turning back to the guild. 

Then all of a sudden Levy comes running in the guild doors and stops at the counter out of breath as she looks around frantically. "Where's Gajeel? I told him I'd be here when the year starts and we only have like a minute left," She gasps trying to speak quickly so she doesn't run out of time. 

"He's over there being a grump in the corner," Mira giggles pointing to the broody Gajeel making Levy chuckle and run straight over to him and Mira isn't shocked to see a small smile appear on his face when he sees her.

"It's almost time everyone get with your partners! 5. 4. 3. 2. 1-"

As he says the last number Mira is pulled backwards by the waist and shoved against a wall as lips meet hers in a hard kiss. She pulls away for a second to verify that it is in fact Laxus before she dives back into the kiss.

She's been waiting for this for so long. She has liked him for so long but never made a move but recently it seemed that he also liked her. She wasn't sure when it would happen but she wanted this so bad.

They continue to make out roughly as he grips the wall with one hand and her back with another as she hops up to wrap her legs around his waist. She delves her tongue asking for inference but he refuses. She decides to tease him by biting his bottom lip and he almost instantly lets her in. They continue like this for who knows how long.

When they eventually run out of air they pull away grinning at each other as they rest their foreheads against each other. "Finally," Mira chuckles kissing his lips softly again. She runs her hands through his hair again a find smile on her lips. "Gosh, I love your hair."

Laxus chuckles shaking his head as he sets her back on the ground when there is a shout from outside of someone asking for something to drink. "I guess I should let you go," Laxus says kissing her forehead receiving a smile smile as she nods and heads out to help the customer.

He leans against the door frame watching her as she worked when Freed notices him. "Laxus, where were you?" Freed wonders looking around the room at the partying people and couples who are still making out all over the guild.

"No where in particular," Laxus says smirking at Mira as she glances over her shoulder at him and chuckles shaking her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this one is so short and is probably terrible but what more can I do. I mean probably a lot but I kinda lost inspiration to write this somewhere in the middle soooooo sorry


End file.
